


Three is a Magic Number

by Ayanami84



Series: Hot Shots (One Shot Series) [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot(ish), Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, fluff(ish), liquid courage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanami84/pseuds/Ayanami84
Summary: Changkyun needs a place to live, as life in the dorms had been quite complicated last year. He is lucky to find an ad at the bulletin board looking for flatmates. His new tenants are nice people and they hit it off. They are also incredibly hot and seem to like Changkyun a whole lot.It is a plot(ish) fic, just FYI





	Three is a Magic Number

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well, here we are again. Enjoy?

“This is where we hang out”, the brown-haired man with sharp eyes showed him the spacious well-furnished space. The sun light was coming in from one of the open windows. Fifth floor, not too high, but in a neighborhood of short buildings their view was quite nice. They could see the river from here. “We try to keep it clean and tidy most of the time, but I tend to get messy around finals”, he smiles leaning on the counter that separated the kitchen space from the living room.

Changkyun got that. It was his second year at Seoul National University and he knew how hectic things would get around finals. “Can I join the mess?”, he joked. The man, Kihyun if Changkyun wasn’t mixing their names up, laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, of course”, the dark-haired man with the dangerously pouty lips smiled at him. Hoseok, he thinks that was the name he used when he introduced himself. Changkyun had been busy trying hard not to ogle too much at his sculpted, very much shirtless, torso. “What’s your major again?”

“Sound engineering”, Changkyun walked around, observing the well decorated space. Someone had great taste.

“Will you need us to sound proof your room?”, Hoseok had his head cocked to the side. He didn’t seem worried about any noise Changkyun could make, he gave the impression to be more preoccupied with making him comfortable. That was nice.

“Nah. Headphones, dude”, he pointed at the piece of equipment around his neck. Any work he brought home was mostly done through his computer.

Kihyun chuckled. “Hoseok, you’re old”.

“He does have a keyboard and a guitar with his stuff”, the dark-haired man pouted. Changkyun smiled, looking everywhere but at the guy. He needs to make a good impression, he can’t just stare at his new flatmate’s lips.

Kihyun just chuckled and ruffled the raven strands affectionately. He kept walking forward, reaching a small hallway. The first door was a bathroom, nice and clean unlike the ones in the dorms he had been living in; the second door was closed.

“This is us”, Hoseok pointed at the locked room. “I’ll show you when I get around to making it presentable”, he laughs. The door on the opposite side was wide open and they got in following Kihyun.

“So, this is going to be your room”, the man gestured to the somewhat spacious bedroom. It was simply furnished, but functional and quite cozy. “You can redecorate it, of course. It used to be mine”

“He took all his crap to mine”, Hoseok huffed as the comment earned him a swift elbow to the stomach.

“Why are you two sharing a room?”, Changkyun knew it wasn’t any of his business and he was thankful that he had found this place.

Places close to the university were quite expensive to rent by himself. He was lucky for finding the ad affixed to the dorm’s bulletin board before anybody else. His two tenants seemed nice enough. They had been polite and welcoming, and the interview hadn’t taken long. Of course, cherry on top, they were nice to look at. No, hot. They were hot. Two bad he was pretty sure they were together. Hence why he was prying.

“Hum…well… we needed the money”, Kihyun stumbled on his words. Changkyun could see right through them. He raised an eyebrow and Hoseok just laughed.

“That is half the truth, yeah”, he wrapped himself around the other man’s waist and kissed the top of his head. They were a good-looking couple and they seemed happy to be together. Changkyun tried his best not to be jealous. He wanted to have that one day too.

“Hum…”, Kihyun didn’t seem to know what to say. He didn’t shy away from Hoseok’s touch, but he was observing Changkyun closely.

“Hey, it’s fine”, Changkyun smiled reassuringly. _I’m gay too_ was what he didn’t add. It wasn’t that he had any doubts, not anymore, not since Jooheon. He just wasn’t totally comfortable letting people know. He had some shit to work out in his own head first.

Kihyun smiled back. “Ok then, we can have a 15-day trial or something to see if you like it here?”

“Hum, sure… but I’m pretty sure that if you guys don’t kick me out, I am certainly going to stay”, he said looking around the room. “This place is pretty cool”.

“Great”, Hoseok let go of his boyfriend and clasped his hands together. “Let’s talk about chores”, he walked back through the living room to the kitchen.

“You are not gonna task the poor guy with your chores, Shin Hoseok!”, Kihyun puffed right on his heels.

Changkyun chuckled. He was going to enjoy living here.

 

***

 

Most of the time, Changkyun quite enjoyed the path he had chosen to follow. He loved music, he was fascinated with what college had to offer and all the new things he was learning. Sometimes, the avalanche of work just made him question if his sanity was worth a degree. This time around it helped a little having friends to share his frustration with these past four months. Living with Kihyun and Hoseok turned out to be as good as he had expected.

Hoseok was in grad school and his schedule was a little crazy and unpredictable, but Changkyun had more than once had the chance to hang out with him. He was a sweet guy, always attentive and was constantly keeping his spirits up. Kihyun was in his last semester studying interior design, which explained the impeccable taste of apartment decor. He had less of a chaotic routine now that he didn’t have as many classes to attend, so he would cook them dinner almost every day. He was a good cook and a good conversationalist. Changkyun would spend hours with the guy talking about anything and everything. He felt like Kihyun sometimes went out of his way to take care of Changkyun, which was incredibly sweet and made him feel things he wasn’t supposed to.

Both men seemed to like Changkyun’s company as much as he enjoyed theirs. They always included him when they were invited out to parties and get-togethers; even though he wasn’t always up for it, he appreciated being included. They were genuinely interested in his life, his stories and his frustrations. They would listen to him and he would do the same to them in turn. They had quickly developed a pretty good relationship. They were friends, good friends. Last semester he had shared a dorm room with another music major and the guy had an even worse schedule than his. There were never home at the same time and barely talked. He didn’t even know the guys last name. So, it was quite refreshing getting home to Kihyun making pasta in the kitchen and Hoseok sprawled on the couch watching a soccer game.

“Hope you like pesto”, Kihyun shot over his shoulders as he cooked.

“No idea what that is, but I’m hungry. I’ll eat anything, hyung”, he said throwing his messenger bag on the nearest chair.

“Rough day?”, Hoseok sat to make space for Changkyun. He gladly plopped down beside him.

“Mr. Kim thinks his is the only class we take”, the young man huffed, “this is the third project he throws at us in less than a month”.

“Art History Mr. Kim?”, Kihyun asked from where he was near the stove.

“Yeah. You know him?”, Changkyun kneeled on the cushions and turned to look at the other.

“Yeah, had two semesters with that bastard. The question is, why do you take his class?”

“Thought it would be good for me, inspiration and shit like that”, he felt the cushion dip behind him and strong, yet delicate hands started massaging his neck. He suppressed a moan when Hoseok began kneading on his tense muscles. “Fuck, why are you so good at this?”.

The elder chuckled lightly. “You’re tense Kyunnie”, he kept moving his hands as Changkyun all but melted back to him. He let the other rub his neck, closing his eyes and resting on his chest. His stomach coiled pleasantly and he sighed. Hoseok knew how to make him relax.

It became quite clear to him that the eldest was an affectionate kind of guy form the first few weeks they lived together. Changkyun had been reticent to accept the man’s care at first, what if Kihyun got jealous? But the brown-haired man was all but perfectly fine with how his boyfriend behaved with their close friends. Well, not exactly all close friends. It was mostly with him. And exclusively when they were all three together. He got used to all the hugging, neck kisses and was especially fond of the impromptu five-star massages. He tried to ignore the way it made butterflies go off in his belly or his heart pick up the pace. _It is just platonic, don’t read into it._ But sometimes he couldn’t help reciprocating a little, caressing the eldest thighs as he could feel Hoseok’s breath slightly off-kilter and hot against his ear.

“Ok you two, leave the sexy stuff for after dinner”, Kihyun laughed as he set down steaming plates of pasta on the counter.

They both scrambled out of the sofa to take a seat and enjoy their food, Changkyun slightly hiding his flushed cheeks behind forkfuls of pasta. Kihyun was always making silly comments like this and he felt a little self-conscious. Their weird relationship was warm and cozy, but Changkyun would be lying if he said he didn’t feel any kind of attraction to them. He found himself quickly infatuated with Hoseok, how could he not? The man was beautiful and kind. Of course he had a crush. And he wouldn’t deny, at least to himself, that Kihyun’s smile did things to him. He was always putting himself in check not to cross any lines.

“This is good, baby”, Hoseok leaned in to kiss Kihyun over the counter. Changkyun just focused on his pasta. It was strangely good, whatever this sauce was.

“Do you like it, Kyunnie?”, Kihyun had come around to sit on Hoseok’s lap. He messed with Changkyun’s bangs, absently stroking his cheeks.

Changkyun just nodded, mouth full. Kihyun wrapped himself around the eldest, drawing him closer. Hoseok had one hand on Kihyun’s waist, under his shirt, drawing lazy circles on the smooth skin. Changkyun lost himself for a second or two watching them. When he came to, they were both smiling at him. He smiled back and hoped that the slight heat he felt on his cheeks wasn’t an overt blush. He kept himself in check, but he wasn’t perfect.

Dinner was over and done in just a few minutes. He helped Hoseok do the dishes, but soon his day had caught up with him and he started to feel sleepy. He dragged himself to get a shower and crashed on his bed after saying his goodnights.

 

***

 

There was a faint line of light coming from the door, bright in the otherwise dark interior, when he opened his eyes. It must be still the middle of the night, but something woke him up. He was a light sleeper, so he always kept his door closed. Any noise the others could make around the house would be muffled to the point of non-existence. He must have left it open in his haste to get under the covers.

Changkyun hit the light button on the alarm clock near his bed. It was a quarter to one. He pressed the back of his hands over his eyes, willing the sleepiness to go away long enough for him to get up and close the door, maybe get a glass of water first, just not to waste the effort of getting up. He was only two steps away from his bed when he heard it. A soft muffled moan slip through the slightly opened door, a few whispered curses followed. He froze in place.

Hoseok and Kihyun always kept their door closed at night. At least he thought so, but he couldn’t be sure as his was most certainly shut at all times. _Shit_. That was where the light was coming from. Changkyun tiptoed to the door, resolute in forgoing his water or whatever he was supposed to do outside of his bedroom. _Just close it and go back to bed_. Another moan caught his attention and by sheer reflex he looked up. He shouldn’t have.

Their door wasn’t fully open, but he could see them clearly. Hoseok’s perfectly chiseled chest heaved with his deep breaths as he leaned back on the mattress on one hand. The other was softly combing Kihyun’s hair as the man swirled his tongue on his erection. Changkyun almost gasped when he noticed. Kihyun was blindfolded and in bonds. He was on his knees between Hoseok’s spread legs, red seemingly soft material wrapped around his wrists somehow attaching them to his back. He moaned as he bobbed his head up and down Hoseok’s length. The sounds were lewd, filthy and incredibly hot. Changkyun put his hand on the door handle, he had to close the door, but he couldn’t look away.

Hoseok was whispering to his lover, things that Changkyun couldn’t hear over the noises the bonded man was making. The eldest bit his lips and closed his eyes, taking deeper breaths to keep control. It was a mesmerizing sight. Those lusciously perfect lips were swollen as they had been thoroughly used to that point. His expression was one of pure bliss as he finally opened his eyes and looked down. He smiled and said a few more things that made the other moan louder in pleasure. Kihyun’s vigor was renewed and he took all of Hoseok in. Changkyun couldn’t help but appreciate the curve of the other’s ass, perky and plump.

He looked up to find Hoseok looking directly at him. _Oh fuck, I should just go_ , his brain provided faintly. His hands wound tighter around the door knob. Changkyun’s body refused to respond. The corner of those sinfully perfect lips quirked in a mischievous smile. Changkyun’s heart was running a marathon in his chest. Hoseok bit his lips and drew Changkyun’s eyes back to them again. The dark-haired man tugged harder on his lover’s hair and started thrusting into Kihyun’s mouth, without taking his eyes from Changkyun. Hoseok’s eyes were dark with arousal as he stared the young man down. Changkyun was way past aroused now, his own erection tenting in his sweats. He bit his lips to keep the whimper in, his hands itching to touch. His eyes wondered on the dark-haired man’s body, little drops of sweat shining on his perfect skin. Hoseok lick his lips when their eyes met again and Changkyun almost lost it.

This was wrong, he should go back to sleep and forget it happened, but he wanted… Hoseok threw his head back in a deep grunt of pure pleasure as he came. The man between his legs swallowed all he could, cum dribbling from the sides of his mouth. He shuddered and moaned as he too came, untouched by what Changkyun could see. The younger man watched slack jawed as Hoseok caressed Kihyun’s hair absently as he came down from his high. The other’s body kneeling on the floor swayed a little side to side. Hoseok kneeled beside him an pulled the brown-haired man on his lap, cradling his body and gently starting to remove the bondages. He whispered close to the others ears and Changkyun desperately wanted to have those lips and sweet praises.

He snapped out of his lustful shock and hastily closed the door behind him. He was hot, horny, incredibly hard. He messed up. He palmed his erection furiously through the soft material of his pjs and let his body slid down against the wall. So much for keeping himself in check. He bit his fist to suppress any sounds he could make as he came in his pants. _Fucking shit._ How would he face his friends in the morning?

 

***

 

He had a lot of projects going on, so he wasn’t lying when he shot Kihyun a few messages at ungodly hours that morning to tell the other man not to wait for him for dinner. It worked well for a few days. He left long before any of his flatmates woke up and got home long after they had gone to bed, effectively avoiding any conversation they might have about how he had royally fucked up that night. Four months he had successfully avoided any lust filled fantasies involving his two perfectly sculpted friends. Now shit hit the fan and they were all he could think about when he closed his eyes.

He hung around the library as much as he could. With finals approaching, it was quite busy and the University kept it open for longer. However, as the weekend rolled in, he knew he was running out of time. Saturday evening, as the librarian all but threw his ass on the street as he closed the place for a well-deserved break, Changkyun braced himself for what was coming. Saturdays they usually had lunch together and spend some quality time playing videogames, occasionally drinking and shooting the breeze. He was going to get home to find Kihyun and Hoseok lounging on the couch and he would have to face them.

He took a few deep breaths before turning the keys on their front door. Feigning nonchalance, not making much eye contact with Hoseok and absolutely no mentioning that night. He could do this. Both Hoseok and Kihyun were watching a movie when he got in. Changkyun left is bag on the armchair and with a hasty “hello” thrown over his shoulders he went straight to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. He could just go to his bedroom now.

“Hey, stranger”, Changkyun didn’t look back, but he could hear the smile in Hoseok’s voice. It was warm as usual, no sarcasm or innuendo.

“Is everything ok?”, Kihyun asked. Changkyun went through the assortment of snacks on a cupboard. “Kyunnie, have you eaten?”, he heard the man getting up from his spot.

“Everything is fine, just lots of work”, he turned clutching a bag of chips to his chest.

“I made japchae earlier”, Kihyun had come around the counter and eyed his snacks and water. “You should eat something other than that. You have been having lunch and dinner at the cafeteria”, he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow accusingly.

“I’m not really hungry”, Changkyun chanced just to be immediately betrayed by his growling stomach.

“C’mon, give yourself a break”, Hoseok’s voice startled him. He put a hand on Changkyun’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Was it meant to be comforting and reassuring? Changkyun certainly appreciated the gesture, but it just made him tense up.

“Not taking no for an answer”, Kihyun took him by the hand and made him sit at the counter. Hoseok ruffled his hair playfully and pulled a chair next to him, whatever they had been watching forgotten, but still playing on the background. Changkyun just put the bottle and the bag away from him and sighed. He wouldn’t be able to just hide away.

“So”, Hoseok leaned one arm on the counter, holding his head in one hand as he faced Changkyun, “who is the professor that is taking you away from us this long? I have a few words for him”, Kihyun chuckled from his place near the stove.

Changkyun looked at the man for the first time. He had the same warm and welcoming smile on. The one that told people that he was genuinely interested in them. Changkyun’s mind was more kin on focusing on the plumpness of Hoseok’s lips, however, so he just averted his eyes. “There is a lot going on, it isn’t just one project”, he inspected the cleanliness of the counter top for a few beats.

“You know what you need?”, Hoseok smile widened. “Soju”, he wiggled his eyebrows and got up to take a few bottles from the fridge.

“Not before eating properly, he won’t!”, Kihyun screeched. Hoseok just pulled the other into a quick but passionate kiss and went back to ridding their fridge of all alcoholic beverages.

Drinking away his embarrassment seemed like a great idea to Changkyun. Hoseok acted like nothing had happened and he was almost believing that he had dreamed the part where the man had looked deep into his eyes while… Changkyun shook his head to get rid of the image forming there once again. He changed his focus to the plate of japchae Kihyun put in front of him and gladly took the bottle of soju Hoseok offered him. He ate and drank quietly, very much aware that the other two were staring at him the whole time, draining the whole bottle and starting the second even before he finished his food.

Hoseok took his dishes and handed him a full bottle of soju as Kihyun chugged his half-drank one. Changkyun took a few sips as he observed the other man doing the dishes. A soft hand on his neck surprised him. Kihyun looked at him worriedly, thumb caressing the back of Changkyun’s head. Maybe he should be drunk to brave this.

“You don’t seem ok”, he said in a soft voice, cupping Changkyun’s face. The younger man unconsciously leaned into the touch.

“I’m ok”, he caught himself and took a generous gulp of soju. His head was getting a little fuzzy with alcohol. Changkyun got up, stepping away from Kihyun, walking straight into Hoseok’s chest. He hadn’t even noticed the other walking up behind him. He averted his eyes and went for another sip, but the eldest took his bottle away.

“This is about the other night, isn’t it?”, _ah fuck_. And there it was, he was addressing it. Changkyun couldn’t help but blush. He ducked his head down and tried to walk past Hoseok, but the other just held him firmly in place. He looked down searching Changkyun’s eyes. “I’m sorry”.

Changkyun looked up. What exactly was Hoseok apologizing for? Having sex with his boyfriend, forgetting to fully close the door, catching Changkyun spying on them uninvited or cuming as he stared at the younger man and thus making him relive that moment every night since then? Changkyun wasn’t drunk enough not to know that he should be the one apologizing first. He just stared at Hoseok trying to find the words, but he couldn’t. What on earth was he supposed to say _? I’m sorry I have the hots for you and your boyfriend and now that I have seen you two together, I really can’t stop thinking about it_? Because that was literally the gist of it.

“Kyunnie, we didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable around us”, Kihyun pleaded. Changkyun took his bottle back and drank the rest of the soju.

“Not really your fault”, he said as he stepped around Hoseok to get another bottle from the fridge. He was between running away or getting drunk. The second one was going to spare him from the embarrassment for a while at least. He looked back at his flatmates, drinking as much as he could from the bottle. Kihyun had his head on his hands, leaning on the counter, his own bottle forgotten, and Hoseok was staring at him.

“Is this… do you…”, Hoseok closed his eyes and sighed. “You became one of my best friends Kyunnie, I don’t want to spoil that”, he was biting his lips the way he always did when he was nervous or excited. Changkyun found himself transfixed again. He couldn’t shake his newfound obsession with the man’s pouty luscious mouth. _Great, I’m gonna have to move out because I have absolutely no control over my libido_. He took a few more sips, without taking his eyes away from Hoseok.

“Told you, not your fault”, he practically whispered. His lips were tingling. Maybe it was the soju. Hoseok came closer and took the bottle from his hand, chugging the rest of the liquid down. Changkyun watched as he licked his lips and swallowed. Alcohol wasn’t a good idea as he found himself mimicking the other. He wanted to kiss those lips so badly. His heart picked up the pace as he could see the moment Hoseok caught him staring.

The eldest zeroed in on Changkyun’s lips. Was he imagining the hungry look the other had? “Maybe it was”, Hoseok said stepping closer. Changkyun lost his breath as the other crowded him.

His heart stopped the moment the dark-haired man grabbed the back of his neck and crashed their mouths together. His alcohol infused brain short-circuited and he forgot where he was. The kiss was slow at first. _Yes! Yes!,_ his fuzzy mind chanted unaware of anything but Hoseok’s lips on his. He couldn’t hold back a moan and Hoseok used it as an invitation to slide his tongue in. The eldest moved forward until Changkyun’s back was pressed against the fridge, hands desperately grabbing the hem of the eldest’s shirt. His dick was definitely getting interested in what was going on and Changkyun gasped and moaned as Hoseok slid his thigh between his legs.

“Baby, he drank a little more than usual”, Kihyun’s voice startled him.

The eldest lips were still on his, tongue tracing the line of his mouth. _No, what have I done?_ He kissed Kihyun’s boyfriend, in front of Kihyun. Hoseok pulled his face back a little and Changkyun’s eyes widened. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ The younger could see that Kihyun had his hand on Hoseok’s shoulder. The eldest took a deep breath and nodded, letting go of Changkyun and stepping away. “I’m sorry”, he said as he let his hands fall to his sides. Kihyun kissed his shoulder.

Changkyun’s breath came out in short gasps and he hid his face in his hands. “I’m sorry”, he slurred a little, not sure if it was the alcohol, lust or shame. He felt frozen in place. “I’m sorry”, he kept repeating, he could feel a sob threatening to escape his chest. The world around him spun a little.

Kihyun pulled him by the hand and hugged him, gently cradling his head. “Shhh, there is nothing to apologize”, he kissed Changkyun’s forehead.

“I… I didn’t…”, there was no excuse he could give. His tongue was numb, and he was still in a bit of a haze.

“Kyunnie”, he cupped the younger man’s cheeks. “We both want this. We thought maybe you wanted it too”, he smiled softly. _Wait, what?_ Changkyun shook his head to get rid of the cobwebs that lurked around his brain. He really shouldn’t have drunk that soju so fast. Kihyun sighed. “We can talk about this later”, he caressed the youngest cheeks. He leaned in slowly and his lips touched Changkyun’s, a barely-there touch full of promise that made him chase it. “I want this too, if you do”. He wanted, Changkyun wanted it. Didn’t he? What was it?

Hoseok handed Kihyun a bottle of water. “You should rest. Clear your mind a little. Kihyun is right”.

Changkyun nodded because he didn’t know what else to do. He wanted to pull Hoseok back into another kiss. He wanted to kiss Kihyun. His body was tingling, he was half hard and they were sending his to sleep. He shook his head to get rid of the fog, but it wasn’t lifting. Kihyun pulled him towards his bedroom.

“This is not rejection. It is just that… well, you downed those bottles pretty fast”, he smiled a little. Yes, Changkyun knew that. He wanted to be drunk, right? He was trying to avoid talking to them. But kissing, well, that he could get behind.

Kihyun let Changkyun wonder in by himself, closing the door behind him. He eyed his bed in a daze. Maybe taking a nap would be good.

 

***

 

_Oh god yes! He couldn’t hold back. He felt slightly heavier, waves of warm energy flowing from his chest throughout his whole body. It was the best feeling. He didn’t dare move, he just took it all in. His moans were filthy but to his ears only. He knew he was mewling and gasping at every touch or sensation, but they were in his head. It was all perfect. They were there kissing his cheeks, smiling as they breathed over his nipples. Sinful lips whispered the most delicious words he couldn’t discern. They went straight to his dick. He was so hard, it felt so good. More! More! Oh god, more!_

_Brown hair and sharp eyes hovered over him. A perfect little tongue darting out to trace small hearts over his eyes. He was impossibly hard. His thighs tingled pleasantly, he couldn’t see why. He heard a chuckle and saw a mop of dark hair go down on him. It was warm and oh it felt so good, so perfect. He tried to touch the soft beautiful strands, but he couldn’t. Red soft ropes bound his hands to his chest. He sighed and smiled. This is it, exactly how he wanted. The warm energy rolled through him again and again and again._

_They were on top of him. Those sharp eyes hungry on his body. All too soon they were covered by dark silky material. His face was beautiful in his lustful daze. Big strong hands brought him down on his nipples. It was like the rubbing of soft fabric on him. Raven hair covered in sweat, the other smirked at him. He told him to let go, it was time. He couldn’t look away. Cum, baby, cum for me!_

His body seemed to be onto a sort of trance, the covers over him felt like they were adding more weight and somehow even the air in the room was denser. Changkyun was slowly coming to conscious, feeling the warmth spread all over his body, waves that ended on his dick as he came. The room was dark still. He was sleepy, tired and more than a little dizzy. The world spun around him when he tried to get up. He made an effort to take off his soiled underwear and pull his pj pants back. He let slumber take him back to nice, sexy men loving him.

 

***

 

The sun was high when he finally woke up Sunday morning. His mouth was dry and his temples throbbed mildly. Changkyun begrudgingly rolled out of his bed, he was also in desperate need of a shower. As he dragged himself to the bathroom, he heard movement and conversation coming from the living room. Hoseok and Kihyun were both awake. Flashes from his dream came to him and he hurriedly closed the door.

A wet dream. He hadn’t had one of those in years. He was clear minded now and he was surprised to find himself frustrated that they sent him to bed to sleep off his torpor instead of… well, whatever. He still couldn’t effectively process what happened. Hoseok had kissed him, passionately. Kihyun was there, he didn’t mind. Kihyun had kissed him too. His subconscious was obviously onboard with the notion if his dream was any indication.

He truly liked them. So much so his heart hurt at the thought of having to move out for making things awkward between them. He also wanted them, badly. He puts on clean sweats and an old t-shirt and stops to contemplate his situation. _They said they wanted me._ Changkyun looks at his reflection in the mirror. _As in a relationship?_ His stomach fluttered at the thought. _Damn._ He hoped he wasn’t remembering things wrong. The conversation in the living room died down as soon as he entered it. Two pairs of eyes stared at him expectantly.

“Good morning”, Changkyun said as he walked around the counter to where Kihyun was.

“Hum… hey”, the brown-haired man smiled hesitantly. “Want some orange juice?”

“Yeah, sure”, Changkyun started munching on a toast that had been left on Hoseok’s plate.

“I was eating that”, Hoseok chuckled. Changkyun shrugged and smiled. The eldest eyed Changkyun’s tongue coming out to lick the crumbs on his lips. Yeah, Changkyun had not imagined that hungry look on his face.

“Here”, Kihyun handed him a glass full. Changkyun took a sip without taking his eyes off Hoseok. The dark-haired man smirked a little. _Yeah, I’m doing this._ “Are you hungry”, Kihyun brought his attention back to him. He was looking between Changkyun and Hoseok, half amused half weary. The young man held back a cheesy answer to his question.

“Well, I am certainly not drunk”, he said instead. Kihyun held his breath as he watched Changkyun finish his juice.

“No, you’re not”, his voice wavered a little. _I am definitely doing this._

He didn’t second guess it, he just pulled Kihyun by his shirt and clashed their lips together. The other man just melted into his arms, hands tangling on Changkyun’s hair, pulling him closer. The kiss was a sweet contrast with the full passion he felt from Hoseok the night before. Just thinking about having both of them made him breathless. He gasped and moaned around Kihyun’s lips and the man deepened the kiss. It became more sensual, more heated.

Changkyun felt Hoseok’s solid body press against his back. He leaned on the other man, soft hands around his waist, caressing the skin under his shirt. Kihyun began tracing a path of open-mouthed kisses from temple to ear, stopping to caress the shell of Changkyun’s ear with the tip of his tongue; the younger man used that chance to bring the eldest into a passionate kiss, twisting his neck in a weird angle. He didn’t care. He had both of his men lavishing him and he couldn’t get enough of it.

“Maybe we should talk”, Kihyun breathed over his skin, biting the tip of his ear.

“No”, Changkyun groaned, they could fucking talk later. “Don’t stop”, he pleaded between moans. Hoseok seemed to agree with him as he pulled Kihyun for a wet open-mouthed kiss over Changkyun’s shoulder. The brown-haired man mewled sweetly as Changkyun licked a stipe up the exposed skin on his neck, so close to his mouth now.

“Baby, we have all the time in the world”, the eldest voice was hoarse with arousal. Kihyun pressed impossibly closer and Changkyun let his hands wander to the other man’s ass. He could feel their erections pressed together. Whining deep in his throat, he moved restlessly, impossibly hard and desperate for friction, grinding, wanting more.

Hoseok’s free hand, the one that wasn’t holding Kihyun in place while he devoured his mouth, played with the cords of Changkyun’s sweats. The younger man leaned back on his shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief when he pushed his hand inside to touch his hard-on. He moved slowly, timing with the lewd movements of his tongue. Their mingled breaths over the younger shoulder made his skin tingle. He gasped as Kihyun found something to do with his hands as he unerringly located Changkyun’s sensitive nipples, not pulling or twisting, but gently tracing around and over them with practiced ease. It took effort to remain standing as Changkyun’s knees started to buckle at the onslaught to his senses. He closed his eyes and moaned brokenly.

“We shouldn’t have sex in the kitchen”, Kihyun was as breathless as Changkyun felt. “It’s unsanitary”.

Hoseok chuckled, letting go of him. “Bedroom”, he kissed Changkyun’s neck, hand still in his pants, driving him crazy.

“Yeah”, Kihyun kissed the younger man, pinching his nipples and smiling with every gasp he got in response.

“Go, baby. Get everything ready for us”, the dark-haired man licked his boyfriends lips.

The warmth of Kihyun’s body suddenly disappeared and the hand pleasuring him retreated. Changkyun whimpered at the loss but was suddenly being turned and thoroughly kissed by Hoseok. It was heated, perfect, much like their first kiss. Strong arms lifted him up and he is going to deny for the rest of his life the unmanly squeaked that escaped him. He placed Changkyun over the counter, hands tangling on his hair and bringing him closer for a kiss.

“I know what you saw, but we aren’t doing anything you don't want to do”, Hoseok searched the younger man’s eyes for any hesitation.

Changkyun’s stomach fluttered. He wants that. He wants everything with him, with both of them. After days of lusting over them it was finally happening. Who was he kidding? He had been thirsty for them since day one, just was better at hiding it for the first few months. Words evaded him so he just pulled Hoseok down for another passionate kiss, hooking his legs around the other’s hip to bring their bodies closer.

Hoseok chuckled. “Let’s not make Kihyunnie wait, he doesn’t like that”. He effortlessly lifted the other in his arms and closed the distance between them and the bedroom.

New set of hands landed on his body as soon as they crossed the threshold. Hoseok put him back down and he was immediately turned by Kihyun, who impatiently kissed him. The eldest pulled Changkyun’s t-shirt over his head and Kihyun sucked the tender spot along the younger man’s collarbone, making him gasp. He began kissing his way down Changkyun’s body, licking and nipping his way down the youngest chest, circling his belly button with his tongue. Changkyun wanted him to get lower. He arched his back and bucked his hips to try and get the other on board with that idea, only to be stopped by Hoseok’s firm grip on his waist.

“Don’t try to rush things”, he kissed the back of Changkyun’s neck. Kihyun dragged his sweats down, nuzzling his erection. “Did you get everything we need, baby?”, Hoseok took the brown strands between his fingers and pulled gently, making the other man look up.

“Yeah”, Kihyun nodded. He went back to kissing Changkyun’s body, expertly avoiding the area he wanted most to be touched again.

“Step out, Kyunnie”, Hoseok made him take his pants off completely. Kihyun smiled both of them. He was beautiful, those sharp eyes observing their every move. “Strip and kneel, baby”, the eldest commanded, caressing his boyfriend’s cheeks. Changkyun took a few deep breaths because that was undoubtedly hot.

Kihyun made quick work of his own clothes as he followed Hoseok’s commands. He kneeled right in front of Changkyun, face inches from his throbbing hard dick. He licked his lips and looked up, waiting expectantly. Hoseok took Changkyun’s erection in his hand, pumping it slowly, making the younger’s legs quiver.

“We will make you feel so good, Kyunnie. You just have to let us”, he bit the shell of his ear, tongue tracing lines over it.

“Yes...ahhh”, Changkyun’s words turned into a deep long moan as Kihyun reached his balls and mouthed them gently but still with enough pressure to put the youngest through the roof. “Oh god yes”, he gasped as Kihyun took his cock into his mouth, swallowed it down, deep-throating him to the root moaning around the youngest erection like doing this turned him on.

He felt Hoseok kiss his way down his back, getting dangerously close to his crack. He had a firm grip on Changkyun’s waist, keeping him in place and probably preventing him from completely melting to the floor. “The sounds you make, Kyunnie”, he bit Changkyun’s butt cheeks. His wild cries were music to the eldest ears. He licked at Changkyun’s opening and the flesh surrounding it. Swirling, nipping, plunging. The youngest cock throbbed on Kihyun’s mouth. He moaned, begged, gripped at Kihyun’s hair as Hoseok worked him over.

“Please… nghhh… I need… oh”, it was too much and not enough. Changkyun couldn’t string words together to tell them. He wanted more, he wanted to cum and yet he didn’t. His knees buckled and he would have fallen if it wasn’t for Hoseok’s firm grip.

“Baby, let go of him”, Kihyun whimpered but obeyed. Changkyun tried to reign in his erratic breathing. Kihyun looked up at him, his eyes glassy and lips glistening. He looked delectable and Changkyun ached to taste him again. Hoseok pulled the other man up, like he had read the youngest’s mind. Changkyun chased those moisty lips, their tongues tangling.

The eldest steered them towards the king-sized bed, Changkyun never letting go of those perfect lips. Once again Hoseok wound his arms around the youngest waist and stroked his dick in a slow grope. “On the bed, baby. It’s your turn”. Kihyun let go of Changkyun obediently and scooped up the bed until he had his back on the headboard. “Look at him, Kyunnie”, His now bare chest pressed against Changkyun’s back, the bulge in his pants brushing against his ass, still working on the youngest’s cock. Changkyun shuddered as pleasure coiled once again low in his stomach. He looked at Kihyun and moaned. The man was laying on a few pillows, slack-jawed as he spread himself open on his fingers. “Do you want him, Kyunnie?”

“Yes, please”, he whimpered. Hoseok turned him around taking him away from the wonderful view. He didn’t give him time to protest and swallowed his gasps and moans. He kept stroking him in time with his lewd tongue. The back of Changkyun’s knees hit the bed. He hadn’t even noticed Hoseok was moving them.

“Be good, Kyunnie”, Hoseok kissed his neck. “Make him feel good”.

Changkyun didn’t have to be told twice. He put himself on all fours, hovering over Kihyun’s erection. The other man bit his lips, suppressing another moan when Changkyun put his hand away. The youngest latched onto a nipple and sucked, earning a quiet _yeah_ over his head. Keeping it playful, he moved to the other one, and after several swirls of his tongue, he bit him, quite hard.

“Oooh… more… aaah”, Kihyun slurred.

“Lower,” Hoseok commanded from somewhere behind him. Changkyun drew the nipple into his mouth again and slowly worked the sensitive nub. He felt as smack to his left cheek and fingers pressed on his slit, caressing the head of his cock. He moaned loudly. _Fuck yeah_. “Don’t make me tell you again”, Hoseok kissed where it was stinging.

He obeyed this time, going straight for Kihyun’s cock, no detours. Having Hoseok in control and commanding him was more of a turn on than he imagined. His dick was leaking precum and his whole body was burning. He took Kihyun in his mouth with gusto, licking and swallowing around it, flicking his tongue against his tip. Kihyun’s back arched off the bed, a string of incomprehensible words coming out in between his whines.

Changkyun bucked his hips when he felt Hoseok’s tongue breach him again. He groaned and felt the cock in his mouth throbbing as Kihyun shivered and gasped at the sensation. Changkyun tasted something salty and bitter hit his tongue. Just a little taste of Kihyun. Hoseok pushed a slick finger into him, making the younger man tremble and moan. Loud, gasping, erotic sounds that matched the man under him. Hoseok curled his finger and hit that spot over and over again.

The younger man was out of his mind with pleasure. Ecstasy filled his thoughts and he was losing control. All that mattered, all that he felt was the sweet delicious pressure against his prostrate and the cock in his mouth. He licked it leaving trails of precum and saliva, bobbing his head mindlessly and out of rhythm. His cock was impossibly hard, hanging loose and untouched. Still, he felt like he could cum at any minute. He licked and sucked, mouth-fucked. Hoseok added a second finger and Changkyun almost choked on Kihyun’s dick, taking him deeper.

“Hoseok…”, Kihyun moaned long and drawn, clutching the sheets on both sides of his hips.

Changkyun was pulled off by the hair gently. “Give him time”, his fingers started scissoring Changkyun’s ass. The younger man lost his balance as pleasure rippled through his body. He laid his head on Kihyun’s thigh, ass in the air being thoroughly and deliciously abused by Hoseok. Kihyun was breathing hard, tangling his fingers on Changkyun’s hair. “Work him open, Kyunnie. He didn’t have time to finish”.

He wasn’t thinking clearly; his mind was deeply clouded with arousal. He tried to go back on his knees, but the onslaught on his ass was relentless. He moaned, jaw slack. He was drooling and needy. He dragged himself up a little to lick at the erection close to his face. He took it from tip to root again and again and Kihyun howled his orgasm as it hit him, filling Changkyun’s mouth with the hot liquid. The younger man swallowed all he could.

He heard a condom wrap and soon Hoseok pulled him to his lap, twisting his head and kissing him thoroughly, tasting Kihyun on Changkyun’s lips. “You are a little minx”, he teased as he eased the younger man on his cock. Changkyun leaned back on the eldest, gasping at the sensation of being filled. Hoseok was slow and careful but he barely stopped until he bottomed up. “You should make up to Kihyunnie”, he bit Changkyun’s shoulder as he thrusted up once and hard.

“Oh god… huumm…please…ah”, Changkyun babbled, not sure what he was asking for. Hoseok thrusted once, twice more, iron grip on the youngest hips, guiding him.

Hoseok chuckled. “You should hold out until he cums again”, he pulled Changkyun back for a bruising kiss. He pushed them forward until Changkyun was hovering over Kihyun again. The brown-haired man had sagged against the bed, breathing still elaborated. He was watching the other two with hooded eyes. He pulled himself up to lick Changkyun’s lips. He took his lower lip between his teeth as Hoseok pulled out and slammed back home, hitting Changkyun’s prostrate. His whole body felt it and he thought he was going to cum. Big hands cut off his impending release. “Open him up”, Hoseok’s voice was hoarse.

A sob escaped him. “Yes”, Changkyun was drunk from all the sensations. Hoseok slicked the youngest fingers with lube and eased on the pressure, leisurely moving his cock in and out of Changkyun.

Changkyun lay with his head over Kihyun’s groin. The man lifted his legs to his chest, spreading himself wide. In a daze, Changkyun’s tongue slid over the back of Kihyun’s thighs, his ass. He pushed one digit into the half-stretched hole and a second one swiftly followed. Kihyun’s cock was getting hard again. He moaned, begged, gripped at his own legs as Changkyun worked him over.

It felt like a mechanic thing, something his body knew how to do. Changkyun’ brain could barely process it. His eyes were glassy, vision blurry. His movements faltered every time Hoseok speared him, but the eldest actions were just to keep him on edge, but not get him off. Soon his wrist was gripped and he was brought back to Hoseok’s lap. He fell limp against the other’s body and let him maneuver him pulling Kihyun’s legs on top of his thighs, until his cock was lined up with Kihyun’s entrance, which seemed eager to suck him in. A condom was rolled on his cock, the soft touch making him moan. He was so worked up.

“Ok, baby”, his mouth brushed at Changkyun’s ear. “Remember you owe Kihyunnie”. The younger man shivered. The endearment was directed at him. He nodded dazedly as Hoseok pulled Kihyun closer and guided Changkyun’s dick home. Both men moaned helplessly.

“Fuck, yes”, Kihyun groaned as Hoseok started moving and consequently driving Changkyun deeper into his warm, quivering heat.

Living muscle, pulsing blood, Hoseok silken hardness spearing Changkyun into more living muscle and pulsing blood, into warm oblivion. The young man soared blissfully, every nerve end sparkling with ecstasy. Hoseok’s cock slammed inside him with a fast thrust that drove his whole body forward onto Kihyun, hands on both sides of his head. Changkyun gasped, whimpered in unison with the man under him. Hoseok knew when to take it easy and when to ram it in.

Kihyun brought Changkyun down to an open-mouthed kiss, nothing more than an exchange of hot breath and continuous lewd moans that went on and on. His arms faltered and he all but fell on top of Kihyun, adding new friction and new sensations to the mix as their cocks rubbed together. The bed creaked under them. Skin slapped against skin.

Changkyun was pulled back onto Hoseok’s chest. He made the youngest pull out, earning a high pitched whine from the man under them. “Turn, baby”. He helped Kihyun roll over, ass up, ready to take Changkyun again. The youngest lay on Hoseok’s broad chest, the man’s cock still pulsing inside him. He felt his limbs turn to jelly as he was limply maneuvered around. He moaned at every slight move of the dick inside him.

“Oh, god,” he whispered, almost keening. “Oh fuck me, fuck, uhhhhhhhh.”

Hoseok pushed Changkyun back into Kihyun’s heat, changing their angle and making Changkyun slam on Kihyun’s prostate at every other pass. The man howled his pleasure, cock leaking incessantly. The pace turned punishing, Hoseok’s muscles straining as he practically fucked them both. He bit down Changkyun’s shoulder again. The younger man let his head fall back on Hoseok’s shoulder, content to ride his forward momentum into the heat before him.

“Stroke your cock, Kihyunnie”, was Hoseok breathless command. Kihyun touched himself frantically. He gasped and screamed delicious words and sounds, asshole sending rippling shocks through Changkyun’s dick with sporadic squeezes becoming more frequent with his stroking as he reached climax again. His body shook with the force of his orgasm, his ass clamped down on the younger man as his pleasure rolled from within, finding the fastest escape through his dick. He shot, the pulses of come in time with his spasms, painting the sheets beneath him.

Changkyun’s vision exploded in white blurs and all he knew was the warm skin against his pelvis, the arms around him, and the cock deep inside him. All the build up spilled in his condom, eyes rolling back, mouth working around a soundless scream as his whole body gave into the sensations and he drifted. He distantly felt Hoseok’s dick pulsing and coming inside him as the corners of his eyes darkened and he drifted out of conscious.

 

***

 

Gentle hands cradled him. He felt a kiss to his forehead, a soft caress on his cheeks. He felt light, floaty. He felt good, so good. Distant voices called to him, tender whispers that cared for him while he flew higher than he had ever done. He gradually came down to feel soft fabric being brushed against his body, a cooling sensation that made him slightly shiver. Covers were being pulled over his body and he was again showered with the softest of kisses.

“Hey, Kyunnie”, Kihyun’s distant voice slowly brought him back. “Open your eyes, baby”. He squinted at the lights. When he adjusted to the brightness in the room, he could see Kihyun laying beside him on the king-sized bed. “Hello”, the man’s smile was warm and loving.

“Hi”, Changkyun’s voice was croaky. Kihyun leaned in to place a kiss at the corner of his lips.

“How are you feeling?”, the man asked as he brushed Changkyun’s hair off his forehead.

“Sleepy”, the younger man smiled. “Great”.

He felt the bed dip behind him. “Thirsty?”, Hoseok asked as he kissed his shoulder.

“A little”, he nodded and turned on the eldest arms, sighing contently.

“Here”, he held a bottle of water to the youngest’s lips. He drank it all gladly.

Kihyun scooted closer, spooning him. “This right here is all I wanted for months”, he buried his face on Changkyun’s hair.

“Really?”, Changkyun couldn’t help the giddy giggles that escaped him when Kihyun nodded as he slotted his face on the younger man’s shoulder. He took the other’s hand and brought it to his chest. “I wanted this too”, he kissed the tip of his fingers.

“Every night, from now on”, Hoseok brought them closer and nuzzled the top of Changkyun’s head.

Their bodies fit perfectly. Changkyun had the giddiest of smiles on his face as he was lulled back to sleep on his boyfriends’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) It hurts my soul using the word "soccer", but I do anyway.
> 
> 2) I store most of my soju in the fridge, don't judge me. I like my alcohol cold, I live in Brazil. It is always freaking hot here.
> 
> 3) I ignored the fact that Koreans don't really drink soju straight out of the bottle. I do... as I do with beer. Well, sue me.
> 
> 4) First threesome I have ever written... yeah. Not doing that again. Ever. This was so freaking hard!


End file.
